onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Supa Supa no Mi
The Supa Supa no Mi, also known as the Supa Supa Fruit, is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that turns the users body into steel and allows the user to turn any part of their body into a steel blade to attack opponents with. "Supasupa" is the noise a knife makes when cutting through something. Different from "Bara", the noise the knife makes when it hits the board. In the English versions, it is called the Dice-Dice Fruit. It was eaten by Mr. 1. The fruit's powers were first seen being used by Mr. 1 to slice a wall he was about to hit, after he was kicked by Mr. 2. The fruit's powers were fully revealed when Mr. 1 and Zoro began to battle.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 190 and Episode 116, The fruit's powers are fully revealed and seen. Strengths and Weaknesses The major strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Mr. 1, is that its user can create strong blades from any part of their body in order to attack. Along with being able to create blades, the user's body has become completely steel in composition and is thus immune to normal slashing attacks. The steel the user's body turns into however, is only capable of withstanding against normal slashing attacks. Any specialized attack capable of slashing through steel, is capable of slashing the user's flesh. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Mr. 1, have been used primarily for combat. He uses them both for defense and offense. The named techniques that are used by Mr. 1 that involve the Devil Fruit all of them have the pun, Supa, in their name due to way they are pronounced in Japanese. Super Breaker for instance is pronounced as Supa Breaker in Japanese. In the 4kids dub and Viz Manga, this pun is absent. The named techniques are as follows: *'Spider (斬人(スパイダー, ''Supaidā)): Mr. 1's defensive technique, he remains completely motionless and uses his Supa Supa no Mi powers to make his body as hard as steel and thus impervious to harm. In the 4Kids dub and Viz Manga, this is called '''Iron Guard. This was first seen during Mr. 1 and Zoro's battle.One Piece Manga - Chapter 193-195, Zoro and Mr. 1's battle. *'Spar Claw (掌握斬(スパークロー, ''Supā Kurō)): Mr. 1 creates blades on his hands and fingers and proceeds to slash at his opponent with them. While the attack's name is mentioned in the manga, in the anime, it is unnamed. In the Viz Manga, this is called '''Razor Claws. This was first seen during Mr. 1 and Zoro's battle. *'Sparkling Daisy (発泡雛菊斬(スパークリングデイジー, ''Supākuringu Deijī)): First Mr. 1 turns the insides of his hands and fingers into blades, places his hands together wrist-to-wrist, and finally lunges at his opponent using his hands to both stab and slice at the same time. The sheer force of this attack is so strong that it ends up not only cutting his intended target, but things behind his target as well. In the 4Kids dub and Viz Manga, this is called '''Daisy Blade. This was first seen during Mr. 1 and Zoro's battle. *'Atomic Spar (微塵斬(アトミックスパ, ''Atomikku Supa)): Again Mr. 1 turns the insides of his hands and fingers into blades but this time he crosses both hands over his chest and slashes with a downward "X" motion instantly slicing anything in front of him. Mr. 1 claims he can do this such as to cut things up at the atomic level, hence the name. This is called '''Atomic Dice in the 4Kids dub and Atomic Dicer in the Viz Manga. This was first seen during Mr. 1 and Zoro's battle. *'Spiral Hollow (螺旋抜斬(スパイラルホロウ, ''Supairaru Horou)): One of his most devastating attacks, he sprouts circular blades up and down his forearms then makes them spin, turning his forearms into mini-tiller blades that shred anything they touch. His fists remain unchanged during this attack. Due to the way the blades spin around Mr. 1's arms, the technique resembles a drill used by excavators.One Piece Manga - Chapter 195, Zoro calls Mr. 1 an excavator due to way he performs his Spiral Hollow technique. In the 4Kids dub and Viz Manga, this is called '''Buzz Saws. This was first seen during Mr. 1 and Zoro's battle. *'Spar Breaker (滅裂斬(スパーブレイク, ''Supā Bureiku)): With both arms, Mr. 1 swings them both and crosses them. This creates powerful forward horizontal slashes. This was first seen during Mr. 1 and Zoro's battle. The slashes were so sharp that they were able to slice the pillar behind Zoro also. This is called '''Tower Crusher in the 4Kids dub and Viz Manga and Spar Break in the FUNimation dub. *'Atomic Spurt (微塵斬速刀(アトミックスパート, ''Atomikku Supāto)): Yet again Mr. 1 turns the insides of his hands and fingers into blades to attack, but this time he also sprouts a blade on the bottoms of his feet like ice skates and uses them to gain much greater speed before he strikes. In the 4Kids dub, this is called '''Atomic Dash, while in the Viz Manga, this is called Atomic Dicer. This was first seen during Mr. 1 and Zoro's battle. Trivia *In relation to the Devil Fruit, Mr. 1's dream was to become a Super (which romization from japanese is "Supa") Hero.One Piece Manga - Chapter 408 Cover Story: Miss Goldenweek's Mission Vol. 38, Mr. 1's dream was to become a Super Hero. References External Links *Blade - Wikipedia article about blades in general. *Sword - Wikipedia article about swords in general. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia